


if i go crazy then will you still call me superman?

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Idols, Jealousy, M/M, Non Consensual, RPF, Rape, Siblings, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Kamenashi Kazuya is his senpai, and good friends with his brother, Tanaka Juri has never been particularly fond of the guy. He hates that when he has to talk about him in shows or in an interview, that he proves that he's an okay guy, too. It's a long-held grudge that lies dormant in Juri, but every now and again, the jealousy will strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i go crazy then will you still call me superman?

Even though Kamenashi Kazuya is his senpai, and good friends with his brother, Tanaka Juri has never been particularly fond of the guy. He hates that when he has to talk about him in shows or in an interview, that he proves that he's an okay guy, too. It's a long-held grudge that lies dormant in Juri, but every now and again, the jealousy will strike.

Juri recalls when he was younger when he wanted to play with anii, but his older brother was too busy being sad about that guy. Then Juri would have to go and try and play with one of his other brothers, but Koki was always his favorite brother. When Koki got into Johnny's, and as soon as Juri was able to understand what that meant, he knew that he wanted to be just as cool as his older brother. Except with a lot less of the secret crying at night. Juri figures that Koki doesn't recall; he wakes up in the middle of the night and pads down the hall, presumably heading toward the kitchen. On the way, he catches sight of the second Tanaka brother, who is also awake. In a small voice, the seven year old Juri speaks up. He can notice that something is wrong.

"Anii, what's wrong? You couldn't sleep either?"

Koki is silent for a moment. It's obvious when he turns to squat to pat the tinier Tanaka on the head that he's trying his hardest not to cry. Juri can also tell, and he pats his brother's cheek.

"Ne, anii, who did this?"

"Iya, Juritan... it's not like that. Your aniki is only a little sad, because the boy that he likes won't ever like him back."

This causes Juri's little eyebrows to knit in frustration, because he doesn't quite understand what that means. He wrinkles his nose and quirks his head to the side.

"Anii, did you say that you like a boy? Who is it?!"

There's a genuine smile on the older sibling's face and he pats Juri's head.

"Maybe you'll understand when you're my age ne. Grow up strong for me."

Juri puffs out his cheeks and crosses his arms over his chest, indignant.

"But you didn't tell me who it was anii! I want to beat whoever made you sad up!"

Koki chuckles gently. At least this cute kid is able to cheer him up without trying. But the next words that he said would never leave Juri's mind.

"You know Kamechan, ne?"

~~*~~

Fast forward ten years later. For now, Juri just likes to make cutting comments about his senpai in private, stuff that he can get away with because there are people who figure he's in his "rebellious" stage and what not. Koki and Juri have their fair share of arguments about it-- it's never anything serious, though.

While Juri is happy that his brother is happy, because he's just learned that his brother and Kamenashi have started dating, he can't help but loathing the guy even more for that. Why would he all of a sudden have a turn around in his feelings? Ah, but Juri hasn't really experienced a first love yet.

By the time his 17th birthday rolls around, Juri has found someone that he likes though. That person is Kyomoto Taiga. It's unlikely, because Juri didn't really expect that he would ever like a boy, but one thing led to another, and that's how it ended up. That relationship doesn't last very long though, because when Juri turns 17, his heart decides that it doesn't want to just stay true to one person. When Juri turns 17, he learns all of the pleasures of the adult world, and also, all of the pain.

Perhaps its the timing that caused it. Juri had just ended his relationship for the second (third?) time. Not only that, he had learned that his brother had also broken things off with Kamenashi. Of course this was an opportunity to squeeze in some time for insults. Juri called his senpai fat, ugly, slutty, among other things. With the rumors floating around the jimusho, you couldn't really blame him.

But that was the perfect time for the grudge to re-surface, of course. All Juri knew was that his brother was happy before, and all of a sudden that Kamenashi guy was causing problems again. It was already bad enough when Koki didn't want to do things because he was spending time with " _Kamechan_ ".

 ~~*~~

9 times out of 10, Juri and Kamenashi experience the same sorts of crash and burns. Kamenashi is notorious for the way that he acts out when he gets drunk, violent and emotional. In Juri's case, he's much more assertive, and even more likely to get himself into trouble that he wouldn't otherwise. His ability to make impulsive decisions is quite alarming, actually.

Despite the fact that Juri hates Kamenashi, he still has his phone number. It's not absurd, because he needed it when he went to the beach that one time, in case everyone got separated and he couldn't reach Koki. And in turn, Kamenashi has Juri's number. Safety first.

~~*~~

The night that it happens, Juri is just about to settle down and watch some television when he gets a text from a very obviously drunk senpai.

 

> **txt** : Mn, yuo know what I eally want right now?

Juri laughs at first, and thinks that it'll be a fun idea to respond. Drunk texts are always really fun to deal with anyway.

 

> **txt** : you want the d?
> 
> **txt** : (笑) Of course I do

Perhaps Juri is not in his right mind either, because instead of continuing the joke, he suddenly decides that his goal for the night is to fuck Kamenashi Kazuya's sense right back into him.

 

> **txt** : can you give me your address again, babe?

Kamenashi barely types the address right, but Juri also vaguely remembers going there once before with Koki, so it's not too difficult to figure out. Juri has no issue with the plans that he's about to carry out. He is going to fuck Kamenashi, and he will not take no for an answer.

It probably doesn't help that people have kept rejecting Juri the past few days.

And even though he calls him ugly, it's not like he thinks Kamenashi is bad looking.  
In fact, that's not his issue at all.

~~*~~

When Juri pulls up on his motorcycle, Kamenashi hears it. He giggles in his drunken stupor. It wasn't often that Koki brought the bike over, and he was surprised that he so easily was able to convince his ex-boyfriend to come and give it to him. And since when had he started using that stupid slang term?

'Mou,' he thinks, 'it doesn't matter~Koki is going to love me tonight, and there isn't a thing in the world that could make this night bad~'

But the events to come would only make him wish that he'd never thought that.

When he hears the knock at the door, Kame stumbles to it and pulls it open, draping his arms around Juri and saying in a sing-song voice, "Baby~ I need you to fuck me..."

'Gross' is the first word that comes to Juri's mind, but somehow, Kamenashi still looks good saying it. When Kame's sloppy kisses are directed at his lips, he doesn't hesitate in returning them. Kamenashi drags the considerably younger boy into the bedroom.

"You wan'me to, do that thing that you like?" Kamenashi slurs as he undresses himself, and Juri watches, following suit.

"What's that?" Juri quirks an eyebrow and strides over to the bed, running a hand along Kamenashi's now bare thigh.

"Hehe, you know the thing where you make love to me because I missed you so... so... badly... you've left me alone for sooo long Koki..."

Juri grins. He chuckles softly as he dips his head in and kisses all down his senpai's neck, and undoes his pants, pushing them off of his body.

It's only then when Kamenashi notices that there is something strange about Koki. While Koki isn't fat by any means, it seems like his build has become suddenly a lot thinner. And maybe a little taller.

"Heh, Koki, you've stretched..." Kamenashi giggles, and it's followed by a moan which the continuous nips to his neck have elicited. Kamenashi's arms move tightly around Juri, and he sneaks a hand down lower, and lower still. His fingertips search for the harlequins, but to no avail. That's strange.

Very dazed, Kamenashi cocks his head to the side, murmuring, "Koki... when did you get your tattoos removed?" And all of a sudden, Kamenashi is more panic-stricken then he has ever been in his life. He pushes Juri, but the younger male does not budge.

"Get off of me!" he screams. But this actually encourages Juri. He knows that he will have to move quickly, forcibly-- but it's about getting the job done. Juri grabs him by the wrists and slams the older man into the headboard, grabbing his belt on the way. In that moment, it's like he's got tunnel vision. He doesn't see the welts that he leaves on Kamenashi's body, and when he's finally got the bitch's hands tied to the banister, he makes quick work of shutting his incessant screaming up. It doesn't really work though. This guy is really vicious.

Juri takes hold of his dick, pumping it furiously as he pushes Kamenashi's legs up. He kicks and kicks and kicks, struggling underneath of Juri's grip, but Juri wastes no time. He shoves himself in, and he pulls out, and then thrusts in completely again.

Kamenashi's chest heaves. He sobs and he sobs, and he screams and he screams, until he's hoarse and out of breath, and out of tears. The cries of pain don't stop, but it isn't long before he doesn't even have enough energy for that. Juri sure is getting his fill of it though. He calls things like "slut" and "Jimusho bicycle" and "yeah, you like it when I fuck you like that don't you?" to the other male, transfixed by the way his dick looks pushing in and out of the bitch's asshole.

When he comes, he comes long and hard. He pulls out, and watches his cum spill out of his victim with a shit-eating grin on his face. Juri grabs his senpai's jaw and pulls it toward him, finger-pads pressing hard enough into his skin to leave marks, and he spits.

"This is what you get for putting my brother through ten years of pain. Now you know what it feels like, stupid slut. You took my anii away from me, and you didn't even treat him well."

Juri shoves him back against the headboard, and he crosses the room to pick up his jeans and clean himself up so he can leave in a hurry.

Kamenashi doesn't try to fight back. He's given up hope, and his empty eyes are possibly even more empty, more soulless than before. 


End file.
